


Ordinary day

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sometimes an ordinary day as well can bring surprise. - slash, mpreg - SeverusCharlie





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch. (Thanks all your help.)  
WARNINGS: slash, mpreg,  
disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.

 

Ordinary day - Part 1

 

Molly Weasley was the mother of seven beautiful children, all her babies from the oldest, Bill, to the youngest, her only girl, Ginny. They loved and respected her, and she liked to think that she knew all about them and that they didn't lie to her. They were good kids, even the twins, despite what some people might have believed.

They loved her and she loved them. But, sometimes, she needed to get away from her life at home. At those times, she liked to walk in Hogsmeade or Little Hangledon, which were the only two all-wizarding towns in Britain.

Today, she chose Little Hangledon for her walk. There were lots of gardens there, filled with flowers and trees, and little children playing. She loved it there.

She stood near a playground, looking at her peaceful surroundings--the bright blue sky with the sun shining brightly, cats running or sunning themselves, and owls flying through the sky carrying letters or parcels. Children ran and shouted in the playground. On one of the benches sat Charlie.

Wait a minute, what was her son doing here? He said he needed to go back to Romania. She shook her head and looked back to the bench. Yes, there sat her boy, the second oldest of her children. His face held a dreamy look, smiling as he looked toward the sandbox.

"What the hell?" Molly didn't normally use profanity, but the situation was so odd. She couldn't help but be curious. Besides which, she was his mother and had a right to know why he was here, especially when he'd told the entire family that he was returning to Romania. She needed to investigate.

She made her way to the bench, freezing in mid-step when Charlie's voice called out, "Julian, come here. We need to go."

"Coming papa!" shouted back a black-haired boy of about three years who played near the bench.

Molly stood motionless as her Charlie was called 'papa'. No, it couldn't be true that he was this boy Julian's father. She couldn't be a grandmother! But deep inside her there was a strange feeling that it was true.

She couldn't just stand here and do nothing. She followed with her eye as the pair left the playground. She knew she had to go after them.

She wasn't spying on her son, she told herself. She wasn't. She was only doing what any worried mother would have done in a situation like this. She was curious, but she wasn't spying. The fact that she was, at the moment, keeping to the shadows was just because the sun was so very bright and the day so hot, not because she didn't want the two of them to see her. If that were the case, she would be spying. She wasn't, although didn't she have the right to, as mother and possible grandmother?

Of course, Charlie wasn't the boy's father. He couldn't be. He told her everything. Well, everything important anyway. A child was certainly important. He tell her about something like that, wouldn't he?

Molly was a little upset now. She hoped that the boy was just the child of Charlie's new girlfriend. Of course she knew that he preferred men and not women, but a mother could always hope.

At that moment, she saw Charlie's destination. It was a little house on the edge of town with a pretty garden. In the centre of the garden stood a tall oak tree, in the shadow of which sat a figure--a man, if her eyes didn't deceive her. A heavily pregnant man. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face.

The little boy ran up to the sitting figure and hugged him. "Daddy, we're home!"

"I can see that," said a somehow-familiar velvety voice.

As Charlie laughed at the pair, the seated man rose with some difficulty, due to his swollen belly. Charlie helped him in the end, pulling his lover into a deep kiss that made Julian giggle at the pair. As they broke apart for breath, Molly could see the man's face as well as the little boy's, each with a pair of identical, unmistakable jet-black eyes.

The man was Severus Snape.

She gasped as she recognised him, and did the only thing she could under the circumstances.

She fainted.


	2. Part 2

Beta/secondary: Bell Witch  
Pairing: Severus Snape/ Charlie Weasley  
Summary: Sometimes an ordinary day as well can bring surprise.  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.  
Authors notes & Warnings: slash, mpreg

'  
Ordinary day, (Part 2)  
'

_  
Charlie looked at his lover, the mother of his children, as he hugged their son Julian. He wasn't foolish enough to say that aloud--that Severus was the mother of his children. He might be a Gryffindor, but he wasn't suicidal, and he wanted to live long enough to see their second child--or children. They thought they might be having twins, but they weren't sure. They wanted it to be a surprise. He liked to tease Severus about how big he was, that his own mother hadn't been that big when she carried the twins. That little thought scared Severus sometimes, making him start to cry.

Charlie really didn't know how Severus managed to keep his pregnancy secret: he was so moody. When he asked Sev about it the first time, he'd just laughed at Charlie.

"They don't care what's up with a slimy Slytherin, now do they?" Severus smirked at him. "And they like to stay as far away from me as possible."

"I didn't, and I'm a Gryffindor."

"Which only proves that no one from that House is sane," Severus had smiled lovingly at him, before moving into a passionate kiss.

He snapped out of his daydream. His beloved Sev was trying to stand up with as much grace as he could, being six months pregnant. A smile tugged at Charlie's mouth as he helped the other man to his feet, then pulled him into a warm embrace. He couldn't help but to kiss Severus. He heard Julian giggle at them before they pulled apart. He stood for a moment, lost in Severus' deep, black gaze filled with love and passion.

PUFF

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes--his mother lay on the ground not far from their house. "Damn, damn, damn," he chanted, unable to pry his eyes from her fallen body.

"Well, I think the problem of how you tell your parents about us has been dealt with," Severus said in a lightly amused voice. Charlie just stared at his mother, then his lover, and laughed. Severus smirked a bit before gathering Julian in his arms. "Come, love, it's as good a time as ever," he said as he walked toward the fallen woman.

A good ten minutes later had the two men sitting on the couch watching as Molly paced a hole into the living-room floor. She looked both upset and angry, but it was uncertain which she felt more of.

When they had first approached her outside, she had woken up, screamed, then fainted again.

"Should we wait for her to wake up again and discuss this little affair out here, or maybe we can take her inside," suggested Severus in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Very funny, Sev," said Charlie. He looked at his mother, then at his son. He smiled. "Come on. Julian, help me bring your grandmother inside. You know mommy can't pick up heavy things." Severus hit his arm playfully, glaring. "I mean daddy."

Julian laughed at his parents' antics. "Coming," he said. "Papa, who is the funny lady?" he asked, a little confused.

Charlie could hear Severus try and stop his laughter with little success.

Maybe Severus thought it was funny that the boy had called Molly a funny lady, but Molly didn't. She talked to Charlie as though he was a five-year-old who had accidentally gone into the wrong house. She accused Severus of stealing her baby, which made him very angry in return.

Charlie felt awful. He wanted to defend Severus, but he didn't allow it. Then, Severus got upset, began to cry, and rushed to their room complaining about his hormones. Molly left five minutes later, saying that she needed to think.

Charlie looked lost. He felt as if his life had just been turned upside-down. As he watched his son sleeping on the couch, he heard a faint noise from the bedroom. He needed to go help calm Severus.

He walked to the bedroom door and his breath hitched. Severus looked so fragile, but only for him. For everyone but Charlie, he hid behind his mask of hatred and sarcasm. But he was lonely, and needed someone to love him. Charlie had seen this, and had given the man his heart.

Charlie approached Severus slowly. He slid his fingers under his lover's shirt to stroke the swollen belly. He moved his thumb up and down the other man's side, pulling the shirt off as he went. He moaned at the sight of the moon-white skin and licked at Severus' neck, causing him to sigh. With one hand, Charlie started to open Severus' trousers, and with the other he worked at his own.

Severus' thin frame shuddered, pressing back to Charlie's firm and well-toned body. As Severus leaned back, Charlie's hard cock pressed into his body. Severus moaned this time, and he turned slightly toward Charlie, their mouths pressing together in a firm kiss full of love and lust.

They moved toward the bed and made love carefully. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms and felt that when they were together like this, the world outside of their house did not exist. The war, their families, their friends didn't exist in the here and now.

Charlie lay there and listened as his lover's breath slowed as Severus fell asleep. He stroked his lover's hair and back until he, too, fell asleep.

_


	3. Part 3

  
Author's notes: Sometimes an ordinary day as well can bring surprise. - slash, mpreg - SeverusCharlie - Memories from the past  


* * *

Title: Ordinary day  
Beta/secondary: Bell Witch   
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Severus Snape/ Charlie Weasley  
Summary: Sometimes an ordinary day as well can bring surprise.  
Parts: 3/??  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway or fashion own HP or anything else. I'm making no money from this.  
Authors notes & Warnings: slash, mpreg

 

Ordinary day

Part 3

 

The next morning, Charlie watched as his beloved Severus pressed closer to his body. Carefully, so as not to wake him, he brushed the silky black hair that had fallen to cover Severus' face. It always amazed Charlie that he and Severus were able to stay together, despite their differences and the world around them.

He knew that his mother would not be satisfied with the little they had told her the day before: she'd be back.

Charlie's finger trailed gently down the swollen belly, remembering how it all began. It had been after Ron's second year at Hogwarts. He'd made his way back to Romania from the vacation in Egypt, staying the night in a dark and untidy Muggle hotel and being thankful that it was only for the one night. He'd stepped outside and found himself face-to-face with Severus Snape and been entranced.

The wind flowed through his long, black hair giving him a magnetic beauty like something from a dream. He wore tight black jeans and a loose-bottomed shirt that came up and showed the pale skin beneath. Charlie's eyes wandered over the slim but toned body that was actually visible in the Muggle clothing and his mouth went dry. He licked his lips. He knew that the other man was talking, but was so lost in the ebony eyes and velvet voice that he didn't understand the words.

"Just what I expect from a Weasley."

"What?" Charlie demanded, then snarled, "You can't go about insulting my family."

This made Snape smirk. "As inadequate as ever, I see."

This remark made Charlie angry like he'd never been before. Snape was treating him like a child, even though he was a mere six years his junior. His mind went foggy and he burned with rage, although the only thing he could think of was how good Snape looked with his eyes burning in cold, cruel amusement. This man always was a mystery for him who angered and excited him in the same moment and now he wanted only one thing.

 

"Shut up!" Charlie yelled, lunging forward to hit out at Snape. He saw surprise in the jet-black eyes as Snape stepped backward to avoid the blow. Instead of hitting, Charlie kissed him. He could feel the thin body tense for a minute, then relax and slightly part his lips, possibly in surprise. Charlie didn't care, he just wanted to stay that way as long as he could, knowing that when Snape recovered, he'd push Charlie away and never allow him close again.

And then Snape began to kiss back.

Charlie's eyes snapped open. Crystal-blue locked with ebony and he forgot to close them again, could only stare back at lust-filled deep, black eyes like his life depended on it.

Charlie never knew how they got back to his room, but the next thing he knew their clothes were everywhere on the floor. The moon-white skin begged for touch, for his lips and hands. Charlie couldn't resist.

"Why?" Snape asked, his voice cracking a bit in unaccustomed uncertainty.

"I want you. I need you," Charlie said, smiling. Snape snorted, but did not respond. "And you need me." Charlie's hand snaked down the other man's body, finding his hardened cock. He pressed forward with a mischievous smile and pressed another kiss to Snape's lips.

Surprisingly, Snape allowed him to take the lead and push the older man back on the bed. One body covered the other, and Charlie pinned Severus' hands above his head. As he worked on the white skin, Snape whimpered and moaned. Charlie made love to Severus that night, then the next day, then the next, and every day for quite some time.

Sometimes Snape came to Charlie in Romania and sometimes Charlie visited his lover at Hogwarts. It was more than sex, and Charlie knew it, although neither man spoke about it.

But one weekend, Snape didn't come as expected, nor the next. Soon after, Charlie Apparated as close as he could and walked to Hogwarts, making his way through the dark dungeon corridors that led to his lover's quarters.

When he opened the door to his private rooms, he could see a figure curled up on the sofa before the fireplace. Snape slept, but his dreams were fitful. He mumbled in his sleep, his brow furrowed, and he moaned. Charlie shook him carefully, but Snape didn't awaken. Shaking his head, he lifted the sleeping figure from the couch. He was painfully thin, as though he'd barely been eating. He'd lost weight and seemed somehow fragile in Charlie's arms. He'd been sick some weeks ago, Charlie knew, but had refused to go to the mediwitch.

After carrying Snape to his bed, Charlie lay down beside him and fell asleep.

The next morning, sleepy black eyes greeted him when he woke up, and an uncertain velvet voice mumbled, "Charlie?" so quietly, as though the speaker thought he'd disappear if the words were louder.

"Yes, love?" he asked back, smiling. Snape's features softened, as though some great weight had gone from his shoulders, then he paled. His skin turned slightly greenish, and then he jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Charlie heard the sounds of vomiting, and made his way to Severus' side. He knelt down and stroked the black hair. When there was nothing more in Severus' stomach, he leaned back wearily.

 

Charlie held the figure close on his lap so that he didn't have to sit on the cold stone floor. The dark head rested on Charlie's shoulder, his breath heavy. Charlie waited, hoping that his lover would say what was wrong, but Snape remained silent. At last, Charlie spoke up.

"Severus, you need to go to Madam Pomfrey, or I will bring you to her." Charlie spoke with mock anger in his voice, but it made the figure on his lap stiffen and start to tremble. He shook his head furiously.

"No."

"You need to find out what's wrong. It might be something serious, something life-threatening."

"I know what it is," Snape replied, his voice betraying no feeling, although faint tremors continued to wash over his muscles. He stood then, his body protesting, swaying so badly that he almost fell back on Charlie. He looked down, face an emotionless mask as always, which made Charlie's heart clench in fear that he'd lost his lover forever.

"I am pregnant."

Charlie's mind didn't catch the words immediately, but then he laughed. It was the best future what he would wish for himself, an own family with Severus. Snape looked confused, as though not expecting such a response.

The redhead stood, kissed Severus, then picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Dropping him lightly on the bed, he smirked at Severus' confusion before climbing above him and pressing Snape's body close. Looking deep into the other man's eyes as proof of his sincerity, Charlie said, "I love you. Would you marry me?"

He knew then that his life would be full of secrets, but they were Charlie's secrets to keep for their safety. His son, his lover, and his unborn child. Itt visszatértünk a jelenbe?

He knew his mother would scream and throw a tantrum, but she'd calm down. He couldn't know what life would bring tomorrow, or who his mother would tell his secrets to. For now, in this bed beside his lover, it didn't matter.


	4. Chapter 4

!!!! Grammer is most probably bad, I do my best but... you will see, so this is a warning!!!!

\-----------------------

Chapter 4

Molly was more then angry. She felt her heart weep. How could her own son think so little of her? How could he think she wouldn’t understand what falling in love is like? She knew and would have understand his son, his Charlie’s choice. Eventually. She hoped for a good life for all her children, with their loved one by their side. She knew she would have yelled, she would have cried, begged and maybe even blackmailed at first, but she knew she would have see the love between this two. As she saw it today at their home.

She appeared close to Grimmauld Place, and stormed toward the house. She was mad, because entire meaning of this situation was just now started to sink in: she lost three precious years with her grandson, her only grandchild. And who know how many times with her son while ‘he was in Romania’. 

Her temper flared again the thought that her Charlie lied to her, but not just her, their entire family. For a man. She brushed away the tears which tried to escape her brown eyes, because she knew her son. If Charlie was prepared to live in secret and lies with his lover, them he loved this man more them anything else in his life.  
She stopped before Number 12, she knew if she was the one who love a man so much she would have done the same. Moreover, she had blackmailed with the same thing when her family wanted to separate her from Arthur. And they have given in and Molly knew she would gave in the same way. Because love was in her blood, as part Vela they could feel their chosen once, their mate, the one who they would be able to leave their original family.

She get a deep breath, she had a mission now she need to unite her family, because what ever happened, in a way she adopted Severus Snape as her own son some times ago now. She looked after him when he was hurt, she always feed him in spite of Severus snarls and growls. And she would be damned if she will be left out her grandchildren life, Molly want to learn everything about Julian and his yet unborn brothers or sisters.

With newfound determination she stepped inside the house, what she now call her home to inform and confront Arthur. It won’t be an easy battle but she was sure she will win in the end. 

She smiled and stepped in the house with a thought: she always won. 

\---------------

 

“Severus Snape is with Charlie’s child.”  
Fred and George Weasley stood dumbfound not far from their parents room, they didn’t mean to listen in their conversation. Not really, they just wanted to test their new joke, the sonic ears. It work better them they thought it would, but what they caught from their parent’s conversation was just mind blowing. They were Uncles. Their eyes met and they sheared a smile. Fred pointed toward one of the closest empty room to talk thought this new, amazing discovering. 

They slipped inside without noticing, they managed to find Sirius’ old room. Nor that, from the four-poster bed’s other side, not other but Harry Potter was listening in their conversation.

“Fred you know what it mean.”

“I know bro. But I can’t believe…”

“Neither I”

“Snape is pregnant.” ‘Pregnant’ Harry almost chocked. How could Snape be pregnant, it shouldn’t be possibly, he was a man. And, and he was SNAPE. Bloody hell

“Not just preg but with HIS child.” ‘Voldemort’ Harry green eyes narrowed dangerously, Snape was pregnant with HIS child, the traitor, the slimy little snake. Sirius was right, they should have never trusted him.

“What will we do now, Fred? How will the others react?”

“Not sure, bro. But Snape is one of us.” How could they think of that of Snape? he one of them? His was pregnant with the enemy child, it was enough evidence for his betrayal. Harry raged in his thoughts. The brothers shared a knowing look, for them it was enough, Severus Snape was one of their family, like Harry. Their eyes widen simultaneously.

“O man, what will Harry say?” 

“More likely do?” They both grimaced, it won’t be a good thing, they were sure. They shared another look, before they heard their mother calling for them to come the dinner was ready. Their gaze locked together, they both knew this talk wasn’t over yet. They may not liked Professor Snape as a teacher but they respect and liked Severus Snape, who was a brilliant and sarcastic man, who not just helped them to perfect their talent in the field of potion making but was a friend as well. 

No, not just a friend anymore, he was their brother, Charlie’s mate. They will stand beside them and gave them their full support. They both knew and understand each other, they shared a mischief smile and with it they slipped out the room without anyone noticed where they were and without knowing they left alone a very angry Harry Potter.

¬*************¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬********************************************************* 

Harry didn’t know what to do, what to think at all. His mind was overworked; he felt he will blow up if he could not tell someone. He gathered himself from the floor and did the one thing he always done if he have a problem or didn’t knew something. He want to find Hermione.

First he searched out the girls’ room, when he didn’t find anybody there. He went down to the second likely place to find Hermione, the liberally. He found both his friends and Ginny there. Harry knew he behaved unfair with his friends after Sirius death but he could not past change the past year, but now again their friendship was almost as strong as before. 

He just stood there in the doorway; he didn’t knew how to tell them about Snape. But he didn’t needed to wait a lot Ron noticed him and called out his name. “Harry mate, you look green, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yes Harry. You look a bit sick, are you sure you are feeling fine?”

“Yes Hermione, I will be okay.” He looked down the corridor to see if there weren’t someone then closed the door after him. “Look guys, I need to tell you something important.”

“You can tell us anything, mate.”

“Yes Harry, You know Ron is right, you can tell us anything.” For that Ron gaped at Hermione, she acknowledged he was right, didn’t happen a lot of time he heard that from the girl. She just looked at him patiently; Ginny tried to muffle her giggle for both the unexpected comment and his brother bewildered look.

“Guys, I’m serious here. Snape is pregnant with HIS child.” hissed Harry vehemently, the others in the room looked at him with a mixture of horrified, bewildered and confused look on their face.

“Oh, the poor man.” whispered Ginny, her face was more horrified, her pale skin was a bit greenish. Almost the same time breathed out Hermione as well. “But how?”

Harry looked for one of girl to the other ‘In this house everyone gone crazy.’ He thought or at least he thought he thought it until both girl glared at him. “How could you say that, Ginny? He betrayed us all, he slept with the enemy.” Harry angrily demand.

“We don’t know that Harry, who knew what happened, he could have been raped.” answered crossly Hermione. Ginny paled but she nodded her agreement. The youngest Weasley thought the same when she first heard the news. She hadn’t have problem with Snape, she actually learnt for his class and made her homework. Even Ron looked a bit green after Hermione declaretion.

“But You-Know-Who how could… you knew?” Ron gestured with his hand so he needn’t have to say it out loud, when they looked at him blank, he clarified the question. “I mean HE isn’t even human anymore.”

“Ron is right.” said Ginny, Ron felt like he went to the Twilling Zone, in less then 10 minutes both his sister and his girlfriend proclaimed him right. He needed to die now, and he could go to heaven. The others didn’t notice this time, his bewildered expression, or the surface wanting goofy smile. 

But he wasn’t the only one who thought he was in Twilling Zone, Harry mouth fallen open. He wasn’t sure he believed in this rape-story but he believed the Voldemort-idea have merit. After all Voldemort was more a snake then a man. He voiced his thought as well. 

“I think Snape was in it.” He said confidently and put to it. “But if it’s not Voldemort’s then who can be the other father?”

“Maybe Malfoy.” suggest Hermione. “After all he is Voldemort right hand man.” Ron nod his approve to the idea. 

“Or Lastrated.” Add Ginny.

They were so deep in their discussion they never noticed that the shocked Remus Lupin stood at the side-doorway with a horrified look on his face. They argued for sometime on the who and the how before they heard Miss Weasley yelling for them to came to dinner. 

\-------

A few hours later there wasn’t a sole in the order who doesn’t hear about Snape’s pregnancy. In one or other way.


End file.
